To Feel
by HuntingGhouls
Summary: ' We can't even feel compassion or love…we can't even feel pleasure…Zero's can't feel anything, so why feel anything in the inside? It's-…heh…why am I talking about this? ' Youji stared as the teen drag on; he smiled warmly, and hugged him tightly. ' But I do enjoy doing…things like this with you Natsuo. '


-Feel What? -Natsuo/Youji-Loveless-**Warning- Shounen-Ai**

Youji sighed audibly, and lifted his feet upon the maroon coffee table harshly. Natsuo flinched and accidently almost slit his finger, with the rather sharp knife he was holding. He glared at Youji's backside and *hmmped* and continued, chopping various vegetables in the kitchen. The two men were staying at Soubi's place for the time being, seeing segmental moon didn't require them anymore, they had nowhere else to go home to. Youji motioned his hand in the air, as if calling Natsuo. '' Oi~ Natsuo! Get me something to drink will you? '' The boy grunted at the green headed boys request and sighed; he reluctantly opened the refrigerator, and scanned over the variety of foods. '' What do you want Youji? '' The boy shifted his frame, to meet with Natsuo. '' Mango soda. '' Natsuo searched briefly before telling the long headed teen there was none. Youji sighed deeply, and turned back to the television. '' Fine, bring me Oolong Tea. '' Natsuo shook his head. '' All Soubi has is Black Tea and Sake. '' Youji lowered his head in dismay, and sighed once more. Making the red headed boy seem concerned by his partner's actions. '' Is something bothering you, Youji? '' The teen denied immediately, making Natsuo seem even more concerned. He approached the long headed teen cautiously, till the point he was leaning over him. Staring him in the eye, and clasping a bandaged hand to his pale cheek. Youji only smiled, at his friends concerning actions. '' I'm bored, entertain me. '' Natsuo turned to Soubi's Gaming set, and stared distantly. '' Wanna play on Soubi's entertainment set? He said if we got bored, we could- '' Youji pulled Natsuo closer, grasped an arm around his back. '' No. Let's do something else. '' Natsuo Stared at the teen cautiously, and soon a sinister smile spreaded across the boys features. '' What do you have in mind? '' Youji placed the teen in his lap, allowing the boy to raise his arms around Youji's neck. '' I want you to feel me. '' Natsuo got token back by the boys words. '' Um…eh? '' Youji giggled softly. '' Soubi explained the arts of pleasure to me, he said even though. The state that we are in, it may be possible. '' Natsuo still confused by his friends words, he tilted his head slightly. Making his long hair follow his actions. Youji stared blankly. '' You don't follow me? '' Natsuo laughed and nudged Youji softly. '' Stop acting so serious! Did Soubi add alcohol into your milk again? - '' Youji's large eyes stared blankly; no not blankly…it was a strange intent pulsing through his green eyes. Neither the same laughing expression nor the sinister smile. But more, kind of like a curious baby kitten trying to discover why its sibling's spots were darker than its own. Natsuo began to feel uneasy. '' Um…Youji? '' The boy pulled the male closer, crushing his lips against surprised ones. No words were spoken, Natsuo just stared blankly…his mind whirled like waves crashing against a dry shore. Only a low continuous vocal risen and fell from the male's lips, as his long time partner kissed him passionately. It sounded much like a *Uhhh…* Youji released from the long headed boys lips, and stared at him briefly. Their eyes only meeting for short seconds at a time. Natsuo for some reason didn't have any words to speak of to the green headed teen. He just stared; shortly Natsuo lowered his head to the counch. As if searching for an object to stare upon other than the teen before him. '' What…just happened…? '' Youji smirked to some extent, focusing Natsuo's attention once more upon his eyes. '' Youji? '' The boy then raised his smiling eyes to the male upon him. '' Did you like it? '' Natsuo blushed softly, and shifted his eyes away from the long haired male. '' I-I don't know…was I? '' Youji raised a hand to the boys pale cheek, and caressed it softly. '' Yes, you enjoyed it didn't you? '' Natsuo blushed harder, and swiped away Youji's hand roughly. '' What's with you?!- '' Youji grinned, and pulled Natsuo humanly possibly against his own being. '' I said I wanted something didn't I? I would like it if you could attend to it now. '' Natsuo stared at his partner confusingly. '' I don't understand. '' Youji grasped the confused teen by the bandaged hand, and lowered it to his pants. Natsuo's eyes widened like saucers, he stared at Youji awkwardly. '' W-what!? I…I'm not doing this. '' He prepared to rise from the males form, but failed making him fall onto his chest. He grunted to some extent, and his rose eyes to the intentional boy. Youji stared. '' I want to feel pleasure. '' Natsuo grunted and rose his face back to Youji. '' Who told you about that anyway? And have you forgotten? Zero's can't feel anything- '' Youji grasped both hands against Natsuo's plush cheeks, and squeezed softly. '' It might work, if done by you. '' Natsuo glared, and lowered his hands to the males pants. He murmured to himself, making Youji giggled softly. Once the fabric was removed, he grasped his hands between the boy's legs. Youji only stared. '' Do something. '' Natsuo glared hatefully. '' Why couldn't you just do this nonsense on your own? '' Youji grinned. '' Because. '' The long haired boy grunted and felt upon him softly, and smiled. '' This is…weird. '' Youji smiled. '' I still…don't feel anything. Soubi said it would feel nice though. '' Natsuo raised his cat-like eyes to the male before him. '' Soubi? That pervert? What'd he say? '' Natsuo grown anxious about the topic, and you could see it in his eyes. Youji raised a hand to his chin, and stared in thought. '' He said that it would feel good, that's all. And…I thought I should at least try. '' Natsuo released his hands, and hugged the boy softly. '' Youji…it's not working…'' Youji nodded sadly. '' I suppose not, I didn't expect it to either. '' Natsuo giggled softly. '' Then…why am I doing this? '' Youji grinned at the dumbfounded teen. '' Because…I wanted you too. '' Natsuo released his grip from the males form, and rose his head into his view. '' You should stop hanging with Soubi-san. He has a Lolita complex…'' Youji laughed and nudged Natsuo lightly. '' Thanks for the warning. '' Natsuo grinned, and layed upon the boy once more. '' I guess that's that huh? '' The teen grasped his hands around Natsuo's thin back, and hugged him in return. '' What? '' The long haired boy smiled softly, and closed his eyes. '' We can't even feel compassion or love…we can't even feel pleasure…Zero's can't feel anything, so why feel anything in the inside? It's-…heh…why am I talking about this? '' Youji stared as the teen drag on; he smiled warmly, and hugged him tightly. '' But I do enjoy doing…things like with you Natsuo. '' The boy dozed off upon the males shoulder. '' Me too, Youji. '' They fell asleep silently, hugging upon each other tightly, wishing that maybe…that they could feel their love for each other. Or possibly feel anything at all.

The End-


End file.
